Psycho
by XxXRoughRyderXxX
Summary: AJ Cena leaves the pain of the present, only to find the truth about the past. When she enters back into the world of today, she finds that strife has stricken her family. Can she save her family before it's too late? Randy/AJ Maryse/Ted John/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

AJ wakes up in her parents car to see the Roseberry Penitentiary. She sees that her mother, Maria Cena, has been crying for quite some time, but she doesn't know why. She sees her father, Jonathan, a.k.a John, Cena shaking, something that never happened before. Then she sees her baby brother, Elias Cena, asleep in his car seat, which makes her smile.

"Ah, AJ, you're awake!", says John to his 16 year-old daughter, making him shake even more. He'd never been more nervous in his life;even the day when he proposed to Maria wasn't this bad. He didn't know how to say it, but his wife surely did.

" AJ, this is your new home. We can't control you and keep you calm any longer. We love you dearly, but you have to get yourself together before you can come home again." Maria screams/yells at her only daughter. Maria had never been more serious in her life, but she'd never been more depressed and sad in her life either. She wanted her little 5-year-old girl who liked to play dress-up or the 10 year-old who was a soccer star, getting scouts for college knocking at their door.

AJ looks at her mother with her big, brown doe eyes in horror, but she does the unthinkable. She laughs hysterically, like her mother was joking. She laughs but tears of sadness run down her face as her father gets her bags out of the trunk of their Hummer. As her door opens, AJ kisses her little brother's forehead, saying, "Eli, I love you. Hold down the fort until I return, baby brother!". And with that, she disappeared from the car. As she walked away with her father, Maria looks at her daughter for, maybe, the last time, for has a secret that she will tell at their family dinner... tonight.

Inside "The Rose", John plops his daughter's many bags down in front of entry window. The woman at the window says, "Name?", and AJ says her most commonly used name, "AJ Cena.". The lady looks at this small, petite girl and bellows, "Your full name, please". AJ sighs and says, "Alise Jeanette Cena.". The the lady behind the window looks at this young girl's father standing there with tears and says to him, "Sir? Mrs. McMahon would like to see you before you leave the premises, so could you go to the room on your right?". John looks at this lady with such a horrified look that it made her shiver. "I'm not leaving my daughter, not yet. She still needs me." "Sir, you can come back to her afterwards, just enter the room please." Reluctantly, John goes into the room only to find someone he had along but forgotten, the woman who had left him at the altar and he says to her, "Hello, Stephanie".

"Sweetheart, says the lady at behind the mirror, why don't I call someone to help you move to your cel... I mean your room so you can get adjusted." "Miss, I don't know you very well, but I do know you just lied straight to my face. Don't do it again or you'll see why I'm here. Thank you!", says AJ with such a narcotic smile, it scared the lady crapless. As the big men pick up AJ's many bags, she skips behind them, looking through each door to see her surrounding. At one, she stops abruptly and puts her face in the window. The person on the inside looks at her with wide eyes and cries out, "AJ?". She's surprised at that the person remembers her, but nonetheless she answers back, "Yes, it's me. Is that you,Randy?".

End of Chapter 1! What do you think? It's my first try at this, so review! Do whatever it is you do! You can list your ideas as well. I'm always open to ideas!

Thanks,

Jada

** *NOTE- Elias' name is pronounced Elius. I like it with an "a" better.***


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

"It's been a long time John. How have you been?" says Stephanie to the man she was once gonna marry. "I'm happily married with two children,says John, if that's what you were implying. How have you been?". "I'm married as well to your old friend, Hunter." says Stephanie, making John cringe. "I always knew he had bad taste in women. Now why did you call me in here?"

...

"It's me AJ. What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?". AJ looks at Randy with sympathetic eyes and says, "No one did. I didn't know you were here. I'm.. being entered in. I'm... somewhat of a psychopath, or so I'm told." says AJ with a sinister grin. "You sure are different. It's been so long. I've missed you." says Randy to his best friend. "I missed you too." "Miss, you need to keep moving to your room." says one of the guards walking with her. "Don't tell me what to do, whoever the fuck you think you are. You don't know what I'm capable of, so don't try me, you bastard." says AJ, which scares not only the guard, but Randy as well. Randy whispers to himself, "What's happened to her?".

...

**End of Chapter 2 Part 1!**

**Well, what do you guys think? A multi-parter? Something a little different, right?**

**Sorry it took so long though, I've gotten pretty busy lately. Part 2 will be up ASAP.**

**Comment,Review, do whatever it is you do!**

**JADA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

As AJ yelled and screamed at the guard, Randy, who's schizophrenic, heard his "voice" talking to him, "Randy. Randy. You seem a little distressed. Tell me what's wrong." "I won't tell you anything! You keep ruining my life with your god-damned "suggestions". Go to hell, you bastard!" Randy yells as he spins into his own world within him, filled with pain and strife. "Oh Randy, why are you so cruel to me? I only want to help you? I've been here with you since the beginning. Where are your other friends,hm?" says the "voice" with a sadistic grin on it's face. "DAMMIT, PHIL! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE! MY BEST FRIEND IS OUT THERE LOSING HER MIND, JUST LIKE I AM! WILL YOU JUST GO!?". As Randy's yells get louder and louder, AJ looks into the small window to see her best friend flipping out on what she thinks is air, but when she hears the name "Phil", she says with no emotion, "Open the door. Randy's having an attack." Ma'am I can't do that. I need to call..." "DAMMIT YOU!". With all of her might and anger set on the door, AJ runs towards it, making it fall down. For a girl that only weighs 100 pounds, she was able to knock down a door twice her size, which stunned the guard to where he had to hold on to the wall. She runs in and tries to calm her friend, "Randy? Calm down. Deep breathes.". After he calmed down, she looked into his eyes,only to see distress and pain. "Is everything ok, Randy?". "Miss, it's time for dinner, please let us take you to your room.". After much hesitation, AJ nodded her head and started to follow the man,who will forever have a small fear of this petite mini-devil. As she walked away, she turned her head and yelled to Randy, "Save me a seat Rand!".

...

"Well John, I always talk to my parents for the reason they enrolled their children here. So tell me why... AJ is here." "Well AJ has been lashing out on everyone on for no apparent reason. She's been expelled from our alma mater, Moore Lynch High, within her first week. She's always talking to herself, or her best friend "Kaitlyn" who ran away..." Kaitlyn you say?, asks Stephanie, Is her name Kaitlyn Bonin, because we have a girl by that name here?". As they continue talking, they heard a loud bell bellowing throughout the conference room. Stephanie ran over to her monitors, which showed all over the penitentiary, to see AJ, John's daughter, breaking a 350-pound door down. "John, says Stephanie with a sense of fear in her voice, is that your daughter breaking my door?" As John looked at the monitor, he saw his daughter's brown, flowing hair run into the "room". "Sadly, yes, that's my AJ. Do you have some water? And an aspirin?". "Yes we do." As Stephanie got him his water, John tried to think of a reason for AJ to break down the door. "Here you go.". "Thanks.". "Do you know why she'd go into an occupied room?" "Occupied? Who lives in there?" "Randal Orton." When John heard that name, he spit out his water. "I know him and so does AJ.". "How do you know him?" "He's AJ's best friend..".

...

**What do you think? A twist and a kiss!JK. Hope you liked it. Signing out,**

** Jadore!**


End file.
